


Anything but empty

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A messy doodle based on a moment from episode 12 of S2. It turned out as bad as you think it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything but empty

**Author's Note:**

> [on dreamwidth](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/108365.html) [on tumblr](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/30876566550/this-isnt-happening)


End file.
